Simply One Hell of a Kitten
by Midknight Shadows
Summary: Sebastian meets the purr-fect woman, but Ciel is much more interested in getting his work done than letting Sebastian waltz off for the night! T just to be safe.


**This is my first submission here, so please, comment and tell me how I did! By the way, this story is by no means my true interpretation of Kuroshitsuji, it is only something I came up with at 1 in the morning. It turned into a story while waiting for 40 minutes in an office, and as such it is not my best work, but it was enjoyable to write and I did have time to edit it. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Just this story.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed Ciel through the dangerous streets of the London underworld, protecting him with nothing more than his demonic red-eyed stare that made any wandering criminal shy away in fear and uncertainty. His master's job was to take out a disobedient drug lord. His own job was to do whatever Ciel wanted him to do, no matter the outcome. At the moment, he had nothing important to focus on beside his duty and followed in total silence. And then... There she was. It was love at first sight, and that was all that could be said.<p>

She was beautiful. The most amazing creature his sinful eyes had ever had the pleasure to see. Her hair, a reflective raven black so smooth it shone silver-blue in the moonlight. Her eyes, an pair of perfect emeralds. Her face was the epitome of alluring mystery, the faintest trace of an unspoken promise to fulfill his darkest desires... He was smitten.

'_What have I done to deserve the acquaintance of such a creature? This majesty... She is perfect..._'

"And then we can strike him down from-

Sebastian, are you even listening? Sebastian? Sebastian!" Ciel shouted at his pathetic butler, "What on earth has your attention, you bloody fool?"

Sebastian said nothing, much to Ciel's annoyance. He traced his butler's pathetically smitten gaze to it's vantage point and nearly slapped his own face in disgust.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Sebastian, it's just a -_cat_-. A _CAT_ for the queen's sake! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but this is not just a mere cat! Look at her supple strength! Her sleek fur! Her ethereal beauty surpasses that of any other creature!"

"Sebastian, that's what you say about -_every_- cat. Now can we cut the routine and _go_?"

Ciel was quite annoyed by now. Sebastian was almost always a faithful servant with a very calm and collected personality. Until, that is, he managed to find another cat. It bothered him that such a straight and level-headed mind could have such a great weakness that it would become a blithering idiot in the face of said weakness. 'Perhaps,' he concurred, 'it is a demon thing.' Thankfully, Sebastian finally heeded his command. Mournfully, he followed his master through the dark streets.

The drug lord turned out to be a major disappointment. Sebastian took him out easily and cleaned up the mess in record time. His underlings were just as easy. '_Almost too easy_,' thought Ciel, paranoid. Sebastian seemed fairly content with his job, although there was that slight glimmer in his eye that was usually a beacon that he knew more than he let on.

"Alright Sebastian. What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing, my lord."

"Are there any more of his gang?"

"No, my lord."

"Very well. That will do."

Sebastian smiled. It wasn't a particularly innocent smile.

Later that night, after Ciel had fallen asleep, a ruby-eyed black cat slipped out of the house.

'_Where is Sebastian?_' Normally, he would have woken Ciel up by now and gotten him dressed. But Sebastian was nowhere to be found. And it remained that way until just before tea time, where he miraculously was found in the kitchen, tidying up the mess the other servants had made.

"Sebastian, where were you this morning?"

"Running some errands. I noticed that our pantry was looking rather cleaned out and many of the items were no longer consumable."

Ciel knew that this must be the truth, as Sebastian could not lie, but knew it wasn't the whole truth either. However, the world was still spinning, the mansion was in one piece, and no other disaster seemed to have taken place in his absence, so he decided to let it go this time.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I order you never leave this place in the morning without first waking me."

"Yes, my lord..." Sebastian replied, sounding almost dejected.

Ciel rolled his eyes and drank his tea, which was up to normal standards.

_**Flash-Forward**_

"Sebastian, I said _NO!_" Ciel shouted at his butler, who was giving him as close to a puppy-dog look as the demon could make while holding a tiny black kitten to his chest.

"But, master, we can't just leave him out here in the cold! What if he freezes?"

His pleading look was too much for even Ciel.

"...Fine. But just this one."

Sebastian smiled in a pleasant manner.

"Thank you, my lord! I promise you he won't get in your way!"

"And Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why does that cat have red eyes exactly like yours?"

"I don't see the likeness," Sebastian replied, all too innocently to really be innocent.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You have no pride."


End file.
